WJW
WXEL-TV 1949–195? 195?–1956 WJW-TV 1956–195? 195?–1962 1962–1963 1964–1965 1965–1966 1966–1977 WJKW-TV 1977–1985 Wjkw77.gif|WJKW logo, seen in print ad. WJKW-TV's We've Got The Touch, You And TV-8 Video ID From Late 1983.jpg|WJKW-TV "We've Got The Touch" promo from late 1983 WJKW-TV's Great Moments On TV-8 Video ID From Late 1982.jpg|WJKW-TV "Great Moments On TV-8" station ID from late 1982 WJKW-TV's 8 All Night Video Bumper From Early 1985.jpg|WJW-TV "8 All Night" bumper from early 1985 CBS-TV's We've Got The Touch Video ID With WJKW-TV Cleveland Byline From Late 1984.jpg|CBS network ID from the "We've Got The Touch" campaign with WJKW-TV ID bug from late 1984 WJKW-TV's Newscenter 8 At 6 And 11's Meteorologist Dick Goddard With Weather Video Promo From January 1985.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' Dick Goddard talent promo from January 1985 WJKW-TV's Northcoast Magazine Video Promo From Early 1985.jpg|WJKW-TV Northcoast Magazine promo from early 1985 WJKW 1985.gif|WJKW-TV Station ID (1985) WJKW-TV8 ID 1977-1980.jpg|WJKW-TV8 Station ID 1977-1980 WJKW-TV8 ID 1983-1984.jpg|WJKW-TV8 station ID from CBS's "We've Got the Touch" campaign (1983-1984) WJKW-TV8 4p.m. Movie Open 1980.jpg|WJKW-TV8 4:00 Movie Open from 1980! WJW 1985–1988 WJW-TV's We've Got The Touch On TV-8 Video ID From Late 1985.jpg|WJW "We've Got The Touch On TV-8" promo from late 1985 WJW-TV's Newscenter 8 At 11 Video Open From Tuesday Night, December 31, 1985.jpg|''Newscenter 8'' 11 p.m. open from December 31, 1985 WJW-TV's Editorial Video Bumper From January 22, 1987.jpg|WJW-TV's Editorial Video Bumper From January 22, 1987 WJW-TV's Siskel And Ebert Video Promo For Sunday Night, March 27, 1988.jpg|WJW-TV's Siskel And Ebert Video Promo For Sunday Night, March 27, 1988 WJW-TV's Big Chuck And Lil John Video ID From 1988.jpg|WJW-TV's Big Chuck And Lil John Video ID From Early 1988 WJW-TV's Newscenter 8 At 11 Video Close From Thursday Night, January 22, 1987.jpg|WJW-TV's Newscenter 8 At 11 Video Close From Thursday Night, January 22, 1987 1988–1992 WJW-TV's Get Ready For TV-8 Video Promo From Late 1989.jpg|WJW "Get Ready For TV-8" promo from late 1989 WJW-TV's Get Ready For TV-8 Video Promo From Late 1990.jpg|WJW "Get Ready For TV-8" promo from late 1990 WJW-TV's P.M. Magazine Video ID For Monday Evening, January 8, 1990.jpg|WJW-TV's P.M. Magazine Video ID For Monday Evening, January 8, 1990 WJW-TV's Newscenter 8's Tim Taylor Video Promo From Late 1990.jpg|WJW-TV's Newscenter 8's Cleveland's Own With Tim Taylor Video Promo From Late 1990 WJW-TV's Newscenter 8 At 11's Weekend Edition Video Close From Saturday Night, October 29, 1988.jpg|WJW-TV's Newscenter 8 At 11's Weekend Edition Video Close From Saturday Night, October 29, 1988 WJW-TV's Newscenter 8 At 11's Weekend Edition Video Close From Saturday Night, May 13, 1989.jpg|WJW-TV's Newscenter 8 At 11's Weekend Edition Video Close From Saturday Night, May 13, 1989 1992–1994 1994–1996 Used after affiliation switch from CBS to Fox. WJW_ei8ht_is_News.jpg|''ei8ht is News'' logo (1994-1996); the ei8ht is a revival of the one used during the 1970s. WJW-TV's 8 Is News At 10 Video Promo From March 1996.jpg|WJW-TV's 8 Is News At 10 Video Promo From March 1996 1996–1999 1999–2004 FOX8NEWS.png 2004–2007 WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' Sports With John Telich Video ID From 2004.jpg|WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' Sports With John Telich Video ID From 2004 WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' MyFOXCleveland.com With The Simpsons Video ID From 2006.jpg|WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' MyFOXCleveland.com With The Simpsons Video ID From 2006 2007–present WJW-TV's FOX 8 News Video Open From 2007.png|''Fox 8 News'' open from 2007 WJW-TV's MyFOXCleveland.com With Dick Goddard Video ID From Late 2006.jpg|WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' MyFOXCleveland.com With Dick Goddard Video ID From 2007 WJW-TV's MyFOXCleveland.com With Andre Bernier Video ID From 2007.jpg|WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' MyFOXCleveland.com With Lou Maglio Video ID From 2007 WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' Health News At MyFOXCleveland.com With Stacey Bell Video Promo From 2007.jpg|WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' Health News At MyFOXCleveland.com With Stacey Bell Video Promo From 2007 WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' Weather At MyFOXCleveland.com With Stacey Bell Video ID From 2007.jpg|WJW-TV's FOX 8 News' Weather At MyFOXCleveland.com With Stacey Bell Video ID From 2007 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Local TV, LLC Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Missing year throughout logo